Monster, Monster, Monster
by leena1445
Summary: Mania. Another silly little girl. A child of Joker. Another insane girl, described by many as "monster". And was she a monster? She, in fact, was. Apparently.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! WITH A ONESHOT(s?)! My Silly Life and Black Ice are coming out with new chapters soon! For now, enjoy a oneshot :) Or many, because this is very short...kind of...with an OC but really, might not really be in an actual story.**

Monster, Monster, Monster

Jokes. That's what they were called. Mania did not believe so.

Too much hurt and too much blood. Her father's crowbars did too much, the laughing gas making her queasy now. What was happening? Merely a Transformation...maybe it would just last a short while. Her daddy would be calling her down soon in a short while, much for another crowbar for his latest victim.

The last one was the second Robin.

Her daddy almost died, the Robin #2 did. Mania believed that there was some light in the dark of her. There could be. There _should _be. Her mind resisted it, the constant whine in her imagination, a small knot in her heart prevented that. While she believed in the light...she loved the dark. The night was cool and frosty in Gotham as it should have been, the more superheroes there were in the night, like Batman, Joker was so, so tempted to get their attention. But not ending with a "bang!". With another arrest. Mania's father was quite the prankster, constantly disappearing and reappearing in the house.

Her real name was Mysta, her parents called her Mystery for a nickname. Perfect for a girl like her. Freakish. Weird.

No one really knew Joker's real name, of course. In that world, even Mysta didn't even know her own father's name. She was, really, neglected, sort of..._left _to fend on her own. Except her mother Harley's short care, she never really experienced the world of love.

She was never really given a kiss goodnight, rather a "nightie!". At least it was something, really. Other than that, all her father did was call her down to work for him. He _told _Mysta that he loved her, but never hugged her or even _touched _her, really. She thought she was just unattractive, she supposed. It was a world of black and white. Fighting super (opposite of crime). Her main job with Joker was fighting a Team. Made up of many younger heroes. Like Robin #3, and Impulse, and Superboy. All trying to beat her down.

She was just trying to be "normal". She never really wished for the baddie life. She liked that dark side, but not that part where her daddy kills people.

The Robin #2, she thought, was cool. For the short time she interrogated him (kind of, she did it when her daddy wasn't in the room exactly), who said that Mania herself was a deranged psycho...

She didn't TRY to be one. She didn't WANT to be one. She was kind of hurt with that."I'm not." She said.

"Yeah, well, you look like your crazy dad Joker," Robin #2 spat.

"I'm not trying to be."

"Yeah, well, I didn't wish to end up in a death wish either!"

"Oh."

"It's not like you're going to let me go."

"I don't want to."

"Exactly."

"Exactly?"

"Yeah. You being psycho."

"...is it cool being a superhero? Not getting beat down all the time?"

"I can't answer that for you. You should experience that for yourself."

"Daddy says superheroes will ruin me."

"Well, Daddy is a psycho."

"You hard humor is not softening."

"That's why it's hard."

"..."

"You're not good with comebacks." And with that, he kicked her and tried to get out, even _if _he was tied to a chair. Mysta didn't really know what to do, except that she hit him "accidentally" with a crowbar...

Laughs were her life. She'd try to stick with it, because she was a monster.

Monster.

Monster.

Monster.

**Should I continue with this or not? Like in story or oneshot form if you want me to continue? This is too short, but I don't care, I'll write more chapters if you like them, I suppose...?**


	2. Chapter 2 (Author's Note)

**It turns out, I'm going to continue with this, and I will remake the first chapter and add a second because she's not insane enough ha...ha...no. I like insanity and Joker/Harley-like behavior. Especially within My story "Black Ice" because in that story (third chapter)...yeah...I want to portray Mania as is and I really like these twisted stories. I found inspriation in this in a new writer's Joker OC story (not Snow Wolf's writing, a new writer, yes, seems crazy, but then again, I am crazy, so...) I've been wanting to write a Joker OC but I don't want people to flame me or give critism because it hurts. See, I've had a bad day, and I feel like beating the crap outta myself, and so yeah, and I just...mehehmehmehmheghgtj**

**need violence in story **

**channel anger**

**and it really annoys me when there is a person's great work of writing and they get like, what, one hundred views in a month? And there's a much-known writer whose work gets a thousand views each day 'cause they've written a story that seems appealing but the plot is overused, slight Mary Sue...once I saw a freakin' writer who had a GREAT plot and character but all these people flamed them and only because of an overused OC plot and was dating Robin! IT WAS INSANELY HORRIBLE. People! DON'T YOU SEE?!**

**I'm just like torn.**

**Because these people who you don't read about have the most beautiful writing but you only pay attention to those who already have enough views for a day. **

**Anyways. Bye.**


End file.
